


Piz In The Mirror

by neil4god



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Love, One Shot, One sided break up, Piz ranting in a mirror, Piz's POV, Post S3, oblivious Logan and veronica, sad Piz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piz knows exactly what to say, he has it rehearsed and everything, now if only he could actually say it! </p><p> </p><p>Basically this is Piz realizing that he can't compete, that he never could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piz In The Mirror

“We have a life together Veronica. We have an apartment and friends and a favourite Chinese takeout. We have a life together but you’ve been here three days and it’s like you’ve forgotten that. Am I that forgettable? Do I matter that little? I thought that what we had was special. I know you’ve never looked at me the way you look at him, but I love you Veronica. I love everything about you and I know I can make you happy. I’ve spent the past ten years proving it. This isn’t just me being insecure, because I’m not. I just…it’s like nothing else exists when he’s in the room. You don’t see me Veronica, you don’t see anyone! And being back in this place is just making it worse. I know these people used to be your friends so they see you a certain way but don’t you get how weird that is? You grew up with them but almost every one of them has called me your brother and asked after Logan. Nobody believes we’re together. Gia accused me of being your beard! She thinks you’re trying to hide your relationship with Logan because of the press! 

I feel like I’m back in college mooning over you with my nose pressed against the glass just praying you break up with Logon and notice me. I never really thought you would you know? But you did. What we have may not be epic but it’s good, too good to throw away so come home with me Veronica. Skip the reunion and just come home. Please.”  
Out of breath Piz brushed shaking fingers through his hair and nodded at his reflection. He just needed to say that again in front of Veronica this time. He had the tickets for the ten o clock flight in his pocket and all of his luggage was packed. They just needed to get out of this place so they could breathe again. A little space away from Neptune and everything would be okay. This was all probably in his head anyways. It was just hard seeing them together that’s all, it reminded him of how things used to be. Logically he knows Veronica loves him. He know that she knows he’s the better man. Besides no-one had real life epic romances anyway, that was just a myth, something movie producers and writers created to sell more product. It wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. 

Letting out a breath Piz pushed open the doors of the bathroom and pushed his way through the throng of people in search of his girlfriend. She was probably in a corner somewhere, she hated these kind of things. She always said they made her feel uncomfortable. He was halfway across the gym when he saw her, slap dab in the centre of everything. God she was beautiful, sometimes it just hit him like that all over again. He was smiling and altering his course when an arm slung around her shoulders. For a second, maybe even less, she leaned into that touch welcoming it before trying to pull away. Logan ignored her half-hearted efforts and gripped her tighter pulling her closer to his body. 

They looked good together. They were standing there surrounded by people but that didn’t seem to matter. They barely noticed anyone else, Logan ran his thumb along her bare shoulder and Veronica said something that made him laugh. It had happened again, he had stopped existing. Freezing mid-step Piz turned around and went back the way he came. Logan wasn’t going to leave this time, there was a set to his jaw that Piz had come to recognize when he was willing to put up a fight. He knew a lost cause when he saw one. He would text her from New York. He didn’t want to be there when she told him they were over. He would deal with that tomorrow though, now he just wanted to go home and forget Neptune ever existed.


End file.
